


AuSP: Wedding Night Timestamp

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: An unusual Self-Portrait: Timestamps and Visuals [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, M/M, Timestamp, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp following directly after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4367990">Forever and then some</a> with a little bit of bottom!Dean Daddy action, letting his baby Cas top him on their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AuSP: Wedding Night Timestamp

“So do you want to sleep now?” Cas asked while Dean helped him out of his underwear.

“Not really,” he answered just when the last piece came off and Cas was now as naked as him.

“You mean?” Cas asked when Dean simply laid down and opened his legs.

“Uh huh,” he said and Cas eagerly clambered up to him, already coating his fingers with lube like he had opened himself earlier tonight.

“You’re very eager, baby,” Dean praised.

“It’s not often that I get to fuck my Daddy,” Cas blushed prettily, and Dean could already see him hardening from just the first push of his first finger inside.

“You like that, do you?” Dean raised himself up a little to be able to see Cas work him open.

“It’s very special,” Cas nodded, biting his lip and pushing deeper. “Oh Daddy,” he blushed and worked his own fingers into his already open ass as he worked along. “Look at me fingering us both, ngh ah! Do you love it?”

“I love it so much, baby boy. You’re not all shy anymore now, are you?” Dean got up even further, seeing Cas’ fingers disappear inside his hole while he scissored Dean as well. 

“No, I’m your good boy. You married me so I could be your good boy forever,” Cas moaned, his neck straining and he had to stop thrusting into himself if he didn’t want to come right now.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned when Cas really focused on nailing his prostate now. “You’re good at that. Love doing this for me, don’t you?”

“So much,” Cas panted, alone the sight of Dean opening for him was enough to get him closer to the edge.

“Want a cockring, baby?”

“You have one?”  
“Sure,” Dean said, and got up entirely, taking a plastic ring out of his overnight bag and put it on Cas even as he continued to finger him.

“There, you can last longer now, can’t you, baby?”

“Thanks Daddy,” Cas gave him a soft smile and then focused on Dean’s ass again.

“Are you ready?”

“You’re asking me? You’re the one with his fingers inside me. What do you think?”

“I think you’re ready,” Cas announced, slicking himself up and then lowered himself onto Dean, trembling.

Dean captured Cas’ face with his palms warm and steadying, nodding. Cas nodded back and then finally breached into Dean, his moans breaking off and his eyes scrunching shut.

“Like being inside your Daddy?” Dean asked, his fingers trailing down Cas’ shaking frame as he nodded.

“So much. Wh- what are you…?” Cas asked when Dean had reached the part of his body he wanted to touch.

“What’s it feel like?” he asked back, crooking and pushing.

“You’re inside me too,” Cas whispered with a blush as he thrusted into Dean.

“Yes, I am. Same as my boy is inside me. Go on, Cas. Fuck me.”

Cas shook as he thrusted more, letting out screams of vocals with Dean fingering him deep and thorough at the same time.

“This is heaven,” Cas said, kissing the side of Dean’s neck. “I wanna get married to you all over again if it means we can do this on every of our wedding nights.”

“Ah, but it wouldn’t be special anymore then, right? You wouldn’t be shaking like a leaf and just about to bust the cock ring because you can barely hold it together.”

“Fuck, you know me so well, Dean,” Cas panted, shoving himself into him over and over while also clenching himself together around Dean’s fingers.

Dean felt like he couldn’t keep it together for much longer himself, so he stilled Cas’ movements and flicked the cock ring off him, kissing him deep with his fingers still massaging the bundle of nerves inside Cas and his other fondling his tight balls.

He lined Cas’ cock back up with his hole, panting: “Give it to your Daddy, baby.”

Cas nodded, his hand finding Dean’s throbbing erection but now that the cock ring was off, the levee broke under the onslaught of feeling and Cas came long and hard inside Dean. 

“Such a good boy,” Dean praised him as he took Dean’s cock back up after finishing and thrusted a couple more times until Dean came onto his hand as well.

“I love how we do this whenever something special happens,” Cas breathed into Dean’s ear, carefully tugging himself out and kissing Dean deep. “I still feel like your good boy when we do this.”

That’s how it’s s’pposed to be, baby. I will always take care of you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
